11 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5438 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5438); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5439 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5439); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 2 Nowa; serial przygodowy TVP 08:55 Domisiowe Bajki - Przepraszalski 09:00 Budzik - Dużo ruchu 09:25 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:50 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 8; program dla dzieci 10:05 Kacper - Zabawa w chowanego, odc. 20 (Hide - and - Seek); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 10:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i ogród ośmiornicy, odc. 22 (Rupert and the Octopus’s Garden); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:50 Raj - Opłatki śniadaniowe; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Dobre wieści niemal dla wszystkich, odc. 21 (Good News for Almost Everyone); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1701; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 2089 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:35 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2206; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5440 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5440); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5441 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5441); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1702; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2090 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2207; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Niewidzialne Gobliny, odc. 21 (The Invisible Gobblins); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 11/13 - Szwadron - txt str.777; serial TVP 21:25 Operacja Życie - 9; cykl dokumentalny 22:05 Na własne oczy - Josef Fritzl. Potwór z Amstetten. (Monster: The Story of Josef Fritzl) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 23:10 Wyścig z żywiołem (Frozen Impact) - txt str.777 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Kopignaty - Wojownicy, odc. 2/6 (Bone Kickers, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Tak czy nie? - odc. 3/12; serial TVP 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Tak czy nie? - odc. 4/12; serial TVP 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 MASH - odc. 226 (MASH (s. X, ep. G04 Snap Judgment p. 1)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 20; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.172 - Podwójne narodziny; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Rafał Fudalej 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Familiada - odc. 1821; teleturniej 12:25 Szansa na Sukces - Lady Pank 13:30 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 25/65 Głos z zaświatów (Moonlighting ep. The Man Who Cried Wife); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 588 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 834; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 24 "Przerwana depesza" s. II - txt str.777; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/66; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:45 October road - odc. 9/19 (October Road, ep. 9); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 48 (246) Żywe srebro; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 589 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 21 - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 22 - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 21:50 Kino na maksa - Operacja Kondor (Armour of God II: Operation Condor) 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Hongkong (1991) 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 10/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 910); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008) 00:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 123 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 13 Moving the Chains); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:40 Lot na Księżyc (Moonshot - The flight of Apollo) 91'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 03:20 Rozdroże cafe 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005) 05:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (30) - serial animowany 08.00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (10) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (10) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (326) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (51) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (297) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (298) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (47) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (174) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 13 (70) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (52) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (299) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (171) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (48) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (363) - serial komediowy 20.30 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 23.00 Sztuki walki: KSW 16 (5) 23.05 Szkoła uwodzenia 3 - thriller, USA 2004 00.45 Dopóki œmieræ nas nie rozłączy 2 (25, 26) - serial komediowy 01.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 02.45 Zza kamery... (41) 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (90) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (13, 14) - serial komediowy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk 4 (7) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (91) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Blade: Mroczna trójca - horror, USA 2004 01.35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda ósma czyli?...; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Szansa na Sukces - Steczkowska & Maleńczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Tynka czyli polędwica wołowa w sosie wiśniowym; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 361; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wściekłe gary - odc. 12; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 819; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1690; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 168* Łaskawy los; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Blondynka - odc. 7/13* - Pożegnanie snów; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Benefis - Kabaretu Elita cz. 2; STEREO 15:40 Blues minus. Jonasz Kofta - największe przeboje; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Info jazda - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Tomek Lipiński i TILT cz. 2 - Mówię ci, że...; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1690; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Słodkie życie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Papierowe małżeństwo (Papierowe małżeństwo) 84'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1991); reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Gary Kemp, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Rita Tushingham, Richard Hawley, David Horovitch, William Ilkley, Martin McKellen, Ann Mitchell, Fred Pearson, Gary Whelan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 1. Przeznaczenie 21'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Szmidt; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 2. W Drodze 21'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Szmidt; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Zagrajmy rock and rolla jeszcze raz - 45-lecie zespołu Trubadurzy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 31; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1690; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Słodkie życie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 15/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 361; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 25 lat w PaCE - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Sukces - odc. 13/36; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Sukces - odc. 14/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 14, Meksyk 2006 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 178, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 155, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 154, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 175, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 155, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 176, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 27, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 28, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 156, Meksyk 2009 20:00 G.I. Jane - dramat obyczajowy, USA, Wielka Brytania 1997 22:40 Obcy - decydujące starcie - horror sf, USA, Wielka Brytania 1986 1:30 Dziewiąta sesja - thriller, USA 2001 3:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu 4fun.TV 6:00 Popbudzik 10:00 Top tygodnia 11:00 Kocha, lubi, szanuje 11:30 Kto Cię kocha 12:00 Dance lista 13:00 40pak 16:30 Kocha, lubi, szanuje 17:00 Top 10 18:00 Power Hour 18:30 Muzyczny alfabet 19:00 Polska Top Lista 20:00 Hit Me 20:30 Non Stop Fresh 21:00 You can dance 4fun 21:30 Best of polskie hity 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 You can dance MIX 23:30 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Nocny hałas 1:00 Nocny 4fun Rebel:tv 6:00 Morning Shot 10:00 Rockfiler, Europe 11:00 No More Plastic 13:00 Nu Shouts Chart 14:00 No More Plastic 16:00 All Time Killers 17:00 No More Plastic 18:00 Nu Shouts/Czat 19:00 Polish Power 20:00 Kapitan Bomba i przyjaciele 21:00 No More Plastic 22:00 Alternativi 0:00 Suck My Duck iTV 5:00 Hot aerobic 5:10 Short Cut 5:30 Kliper Disco 5:45 Komedioteka 5:50 PitBulek 6:00 Discostacja 7:15 Czarno na białym 7:20 PitBulek 7:25 Telesprzedaż 8:45 Adrenaline 8:55 Komedioteka 9:00 Śniadanie z ITV - magazyn śniadaniowy 10:00 Zibo-special-lista 11:00 Ezo TV 15:05 TopHot 15:15 Dance Attack 15:25 Komedioteka 15:30 Makijaż gwiazd 15:40 ITV poleca 15:50 VideoBlog 16:00 Kliper Disco 16:10 Dance Attack 16:25 Makijaż gwiazd 16:30 Komedioteka 16:35 Czarno na białym 16:40 PitBulek 16:50 VideoBlog 17:00 Discostacja - magazyn muzyczny 18:10 Short Cut 18:25 Komedioteka 18:30 Zibo-special-lista 19:10 Komedioteka 19:15 Czarno na białym 19:20 PitBulek 19:30 Split - serial 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rebel:tv z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku